Tymanther
| size = Nation | ruler1 = Vanquisher Tarhun | ruleryear1 = 1479 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = Vanquisher | government = Meritocratic dictatorship | languages = | races = Dragonborn | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes }} Tymanther was a displaced section of the Abeirian, dragonborn-ruled state of Tymanchebar. Geography Despite having been ripped from the world of Abeir, Tymanther was a relatively calm region of forests, mountains, and plains. Tymanchebar was literally dropped onto the Unther region, rather than being transposed like Akanûl to the north. The impact resulted in the desolate region known as the Black Ash Plain. Government Tymanther was ruled by the Vanquisher, a monarch and a general, who maintained the dragonborn's hardline agenda of dragon hatred. The fortress-city of Djerad Thymar was the seat of power for a highly militant dragonborn kingdom, struggling to make a name for themselves in the lands of Faerûn. All citizens spend some time in the Lance Defenders, the kingdom's highly trained army, and the population was ever-ready to take up arms again should the city be threatened, although only dragonborn with a rank in the military were permited to have swords or similar weapons. Civilians were allowed to carry only blunt weapons or small blade weapons. Foreign relations Tymanther was misunderstood as a nation of dragonborn and its trading partners were limited. It had good relations with High Imaskar and Chessenta. They held a deep mistrust of the dragon princes of Murghôm, believing they were only a step away from the tyrannical dragon empires of Abeir, and were openly hostile toward Akanûl, owing to a longstanding grudge with the genasi of that land and engaged in brief skirmishes with the land's military forces in Chessenta. As of 1490 DR, they were in an open war against Unther. History During the Spellplague, the nation was dropped onto the kingdom of Unther. The dragonborn of Djerad Thymar founded the kingdom of Tymanther in tribute to their lost brethren, and to the kingdom they inadvertently destroyed. Around 1479 DR, Tymanther was making a name for itself with its small elite cadres of soldiers attacking well-known dragon lairs. Some of these troops returned as heroes, and they spread the reputation of Tymanther to the rest of Faerûn. In 1479 DR, due to Skuthosiin's plans as a taaldarax of Brimstone's xorvintaal, , Tymanther was facing diplomatic problems with Chessenta and Akanûl. Although Tymanther sent an ambassador to try to solve the situation in a pacific manner, negotiations went bad, mostly because dragonborn were also allies of High Imaskar. The situation worsened when a group of abishai disguised as dragonborn began to kill chessentan citizens. When they were discovered by the Brotherhood of the Griffon, the diplomatic delegation was kicked out of Chessenta, and the relationship between the two nations became delicate. At the same time, Tymanther had been battling against the ash giants, who were gaining ground in each passing day after they began to use dragonspawn to bolster their numbers. The Lance Defenders were unable to stop their attacks, until the outcasts members of the Platinum Cadre lend their aid to the military. Taking advantage of the momentary victories, Vanquisher Tarhun led all the tymantheran military forces—Lance Defenders, Platinum Cadre, private clan's war bands—in a final, desperate battle against the giants. Although they suffered heavy losses, the tymantherans were able to defeat the giant invading forces. After the wizard Biri uncovered Skuthosiin as the true mastermind of the giants, Vanquisher Tarhun ordered another joint military operation, this time to laid siege to Ashhold and to kill Skuthosiin, ending the giant threat to Tymanther. On Nightal 26 of 1486 DR, as part of the Second Sundering, the lands of Unther that had been transported to Abeir by the Spellplague returned to Toril, while at the same time Tymanther was about to be returned to Abeir. The god Enlil returned to Toril the same day and prevented the process to some degree, but the dragonborn nation was reduced to Djerad Thymar, Djerad Kethendi and small holdings along the coast of the Alamber Sea and Ash Lake. The Untherite immediately went to war with Tymanther, and tried to regain their former lands, but the dragonborn fiercely defended what they little territory they had. Notable locations Settlements * Djerad Thymar (pop. 30,000) * Djerad Kethendi * Arush Vayem * Arush Ashuak References Sources 4th Edition D&D * Category:Countries Category:Dragonborn locations Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Dictatorships